dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's laugh : season 3
episode 18 As Bailey reads the newspaper, she discovers that conservative poiltition John mcian is holding a book signing in Quahog, causing Cody to decide to confront Mcain about his political beliefs. At the signing, Mcain asks Cody whether he has read any of his books, leaving Cody dumbfounded and angry. Cody is mugged by a gang; Limbaugh defeats them all. Thankful, Cody agrees to read Mcains book, and overnight becomes a conservative Republican. Bailey questions Cody's conviction, citing his past liberalism, while Codu defends his ability to change his mind based on new information. Bailey mentions that Cody goes out of his way to not agree with the general consensus on many things (for example, he hated Slumdog Millionaire and Titanic but defends the movie Cocktail), and accuses him of being a "contrarian" rather than a genuine believer. Cody meets with Mcain to thank him for helping his political conversion, and the two travel to the Republican National Headquarters, where they are greeted by former President of the United States George W. Bush and United States Senator Rush limbsugh. Returning home, Brian informs Lois that Mcain will be coming over for dinner. That night, Bailey and Zack begin arguing and challenging Limbaugh politically. Deciding to confront Mcain for brainwashing Cody , Bailey demands for her husbund to go back to the way he used to be. Angered, Cody decides to move out and become roommates with a reluctant Mcain . Cody begins to irritate Mcain with his blind devotion. Deciding to follow Mcain to his radio show, Cody attempts to voice his own political opinions on the air about Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi, causing Mcain to become frustrated and throw him out. Deciding to prove his devotion to the conservative cause, Brian attempts to waterboard Pelosi, before being apprehended and arrested. After being bailed out by Mcian later that day, Cody continues to assert his conservatism. Mcain attempts to convince Cody he is only fighting against the Establishment due to his desire of being the underdog. He tells Cody that a child is scheduled to be executed in Texas and Cody is visibly horrified; Mcain then says that he made up the story, but Cody's honest reaction to it shows he is a liberal at heart. Reassuring Cody of his liberal convictions, John leaves the prison, making a Grapes of Wrath-like pledge to "be around" wherever conservative causes need help. Outside, they heckle each other with reassurance, and the episode ends with Limbaugh then transforming into a bald eagle, and attempting flying away by is eaten by mason in his wolf form episode 19 After Jackson and Miley are victims of a mugging, Jackson joins the police academy so he can learn how to defend himself and his loved ones (including Tripp and Miley), after Jackson is trained by Tripp he falls in with Claude Jamerson, a corrupt cop who eventually causes Jackson to become just as bad as the mugger . Meanwhile, Londons new friendship with Max russo threatens her relationship with her new boyfriend. When Claude becomes aware of a tape of Jackson stealing money from a smuggler's transaction filmed by Tripp (who was spying on the smugglers for the CIA), he kidnaps and leaves Tripp tied up and tape-gagged. When Jackson is told by Claude to shoot Tripp, he cannot bring himself to do it and instead pulls the gun on Claude , who then reveals that Tripp was given a fake gun to see if he was loyal to Claude or Tripp. Claude shoots Jackson with the real gun while Jackson climbs up a chain. Before he is shot again, Jackson jumps down from the chain with an elbow drop and lands on Claude's and which results in claude haveing a heart attack him (after which Jackson replies "That was unexpected"). Jackson rescues Tripp , which repairs the two's friendship. episode 20 The episode begins with Woody comforting a crazed Justin whilr trapped in a elevator. After they get out, they buy two special high-five necklaces to mark their friendship. Several days later, Woody goes wine tasting with Juilet (in place of Juston, who bailed on her). Juliet, who is mad at Justin , drinks an excessive amount of wine and gets extremely drunk with Woody. After going to several bars, Woody ends up kissing Juilet in a hotel. Juilet , who was at least sober enough, pushes him off. They both view this as a minor incident, but Woody is afraid that she would tell Justin and ruin their friendship. Juilet decides to tell Justin when he shows up because he misses her, but Woody tries to cover it up. Woody becomes increasingly afraid when Justin punches a crippled man who bumps into Juilet and makes a Dirty comment. After trying everything to keep Juilet from telling Justin , Woody knocks her out and buries her alive. Taking a hint from a man who tried to hit on Juilet the night that they kissed, Woody tries to get Justin to kiss nelly , an unattractive bartender whom Woody pretends to be his own girl, to make him and Justin even. Juilet gets out, eventually, but Woody falsely accuses her of kissing him to cover it up. Justin gets mad at Francine and threatens to break up , but Woody decides to come clean as he would be negatively affected. Woody , as he did with Juliet , knocks out Justin and buries him alive to tell the truth. Woody delays digging up an enraged Justin. After they get back, Justin brutally beats up Woody and takes the necklace from him, giving both to juilet as earrings and the two makes up. episode 21 When Zack learns that Cody is too passive, He spies on him and encourages him to be less but tells him an orange story to explain to him Cody takes it too literally. Max goes to London and asks her out, She says yes, but trying to act cool about it. Zack explains the day to Maya and Cody gets bullied by Zack in disguise He pushes him down and jumps on him and Cody says "get off of me" and Stan says that's what your mom said last night and They both looks disgusted and scared. Cody comes home beat up and Zack asks him what happened and Zack acts clueless. Zack explains his bully . His bully moved away and Zack threatens Cody about it. Steve gets his wrist sprained and his bike stolen. He makes another mom joke. At the carnival, Max and london meets up with St marks son , which finds that he been working at the carnival for some time After graduating dentist school. They make conversation and he shows London where the clowns sleep. Max is annoyed by This . Cody is cleaning his wounds and Tripp photographs it and Zack and maya and bailey come home from tennis, Cody and Zack go to a coffee shop and talk going with a concerned Bailey's plan and Zack says he cant reason with a bully. They learn it was Zack all along. Bailey is angry at Zack and chases him through the campus to the car. He drives off singing. Bailey T-Bones his car. Tripp shows up and sees the Scene. Bailey toughens up Cody and she makes a your dad joke as opposed to a your mom. Bailey tells about a meat freezer fight. She trains Cody but he is really really bad. She punches something and throws a bag in a trunk and leaves "to punch a baby dolphin in the face" . Meanwhile an old woman goes to a store and orders cheese and leaves and Zack attacks Cody who is the old woman in disguise. Cody offers to end it once and for all. Max goes to London but she says she needed time alone and he confesses his love and sings out. While at 3, Zack’s bully, Dante Carlos , returns to beat him up. He gets beat up a million different ways and then the bully smashes him in the head and Zack surrenders and Tripp photographs it. Tripp gets the job and his boss is Justin beiber episode 22 At the sorority house, Max is serenading London and Mr tipton starts to try to shoot him. London begs him not to, although she declares she has no interest in him at the present. When Jackson and Woody lose the remote to the television, they decide it's time for another adventure as cops until Cody cuts them off and Woody finds he has the remote in his butt. Mr tipton and mr moseby confront Max and tell him that he is not good enough for London , but Max use's his wizard powers to intimadate them and he tells the two that mr tipton dosent deserve london and mr moseby looks stupid in his short leaving them in tears. Meanwhile, Moose has assigned Zack to be his personal chauffeur. Zack sees Max crying and tries to convince him that London just needs her space. Woody and Jackson attempt to keep their detective fantasy going, but have trouble finding a mystery. Max confronts London after her history class and opens up to her. When Mr tipton returns home, they find a note from London that she and Max have run off to elope. mr tipton reveals he planted a tracking chip in his kids' skulls and he starts to follow the signal from London's. Max reveals his plans for the future which leave London with regrets. The tracking chip leads Mr tipton to a gas station where they find out that London has transferred the chip to a dog. However, London borrowed her dad's credit card and Mr tipton start to follow where it was used. Fearing they still won't catch up in time, Mr tipton grumbles about the $50,000 they set aside for a dream wedding for London . Max decides to offer it as a reward to anyone who can stop the wedding, setting off a wild chase. But other couples (Cody and Bailey, Tripp and Miley, Justin and Juilet , Zack and Maya , Alex and Mason) object but are tazard. Stopping at a motel, London becomes depressed about their prospects and goes out for a walk. Max sees the reward offer on television and panics. As everyone pursues them to Zack's amazement, Moose tells of his fantasies with London as well as the other girls , angering Zack who challenges Moose to a fight which eventually ends with a draw. Max calls Mr tipton to take advantage of the reward, offering to leave London in exchange for the money. They meet Max at a roadside store where he takes the money and tells them to find London back at the motel where London is desperately trying to avoid everyone trying to capture her. Mr tipton arrives and announces that Max was already given the reward. Mr tipton tells her that Max is no good and London leaves to get her stuff. Puzzled when London takes too long to get her stuff, Mr tipton break into the motel room to find the motel manager had hanged himself. London left a note explaining that they plotted to rip off her parents for the reward money so they could elope in style, although London points out it was Max's idea. Mr tipton finally becomes impressed with the resourcefulness of the two as Max and London ride off together. Meanwhile, Jackson and Woody try to find London as a new case. However, Jackson takes some Turkish amphetamines and as a result, they end up in Shanghai, where he mistakes a Chinese fisherman for London (as well as woody being a "Nazi Waulrus punk") episode 23 During a memorial service for the 97 people killed in the search in the previous movie , Cody and Bailey and Maya have a clash over how Zack should behave , maya wants Zack to move in with her after that London has run off with Max. Maya wishes to be more lenient, but Cody is convinced that they need to be firm with him. They decide to have a BMX race to determine how to teach Zack. Cody falls down and severely injures himself at the start of the race, making Maya the winner. However, Cody creates a clone of Zack via Justin and Alexs magic, setting up a new contest with Maya to determine who has better skills for Zack. Maya keeps the original Zack very passively, but Cody trians Zack's clone, Zack-A-Rino very strict and manly. Maya's way with Zack ends up turning Zack into a slovenly, long-haired, pot-bellied, spoiled brat with no desire to do anything whatsoever, while Cody's skills makes Zack-A-Rino incredibly athletically adept and successful at school. However, it later turns out that Cody has unintentally caused Zacl-A-Rino to become a psychopath that committed various acts of sadistic animal cruelty and has kidnapped Zack to pose as him and enjoy the original's lifestyle. However, once exposed, Zack-A-Rino decides to kill Zack, with Maya and Bailey and Cody chasing him to his lair where he keeps stray kittens , puppys and baby rabbits for torture and killing. This leads to a confrontation and a fight between Zack-A-Rino and Cody . Bailey and Maya releases the baby animals from their cages and they attack Zack-A-Rino, causing him to fall out a window and presumably gets killed by the fall. Cody and Mays decide to help Zack together again as they take their leave. Revealed to have survived, Zack-A-Rino ends up finding himself at the mercy of a out of minded puppy after he obtained a gun, letting the puppy know he will "...see you in He-" He goes silance. Meanwhile, Alex uses playdoe and pills so ahe can think like a childish loser to track down London and Max in Thailand in order to steal the money that Mr tipton gave Max . When refused the money, Alex resorts to making an annoying noise in the presence of London and Max, which eventually drives them crazy as they attempt to escape him. At the end Max and London finnally make it back To Tipton collage . Alex apears and finally gets the money , but discovers that London and Max spent all the money trying to escape from her Shrugging it off, Alex then moves on to her next adventure to India, though he falls off the Great Wall from going through the Taj Mahal backdrop she erected. episode 24 Justin spends each year anxiously awaits his annual jury summons, eager to volunteer as soon as possible. However, this annoys Zack who makes a point of blowing off such summons. When Justin tells him that one day he'll have to answer for his misdeeds Zack scoffs, bragging that his charm can get him out of anything. But when Zack is the defendant in the trial where Justin is the foreman, he is finally in a position to make Zack accountable for his misdeeds. Seeing that Justin refuses to help him, Zack turns on the charm and gains the trust of the entire courtroom. Only when Justin refuses to let the other jurors leave do they return a guilty verdict. On his way to prison, Zack escapes. Justin sees the news and takes off in pursuit, although when his attempt to pass himself off as a federal marshal fails, he knocks out a real marshal to steal his jacket. When Zack calls him to taunt him, Justin trips up into revealing his location, forcing Zack to change personas. Justin tracks Zack with the help of a his magic to a former employee's house where he finds Zack attempting to retrieve money to leave the country. Zack begs Justin to let him go, promising to do his civic duty. As Justin places Zack under arrest, the marshal that Justin knocked out earlier arrives and places Justin under arrest. Justin goes on trial only to find Zack as part of the jury determined to convict him. episode 25 Justin preposes to marry juilet . When Juliet announces it, her parents hear the news by Alucard reaches his wits end. After Justin criticizes Alucards parenting skills for keeping his daughters equel rights as an adult away, Alucard makes a deal with Justin saying that if he impresses him within a week then he will have the right to marry Juliet , if not then her parents will take her away for eternity (although juliets mother objects as she learned to love Justin). Justin works hard to get on Alucard's good side by spending time with him only To acidintly reveal his recent arrest. When Alucard forbids Juilet from marrying Justin . Jackson tries to cheer Justin up for it by hosting a party at their fraternity house instead. When Jacksons party is a bust, he heads off to bed leaving Zack to invite a house full of rowdy parties while Cody Finds Justin crying in the bushes from their forced breakup, Cody encourages him to fight for Juilet (even if Justin has to resort to stakeing Alucard) , and cody decides to join justin in the fight to get sone exitment they find the only car they can use to pursue is Tripp's old driver's education car which has a sleeping Tripp in the backseat. Meanwhile, Juilet begs to be with Justin but Alucard refuses until after an eternity. Directed by Tripp, Justin and Cody manages to intercept and Runs over Alucard . Recovering Juliet from the wreck, Alucard who was both impressed and scared that he was nearly killed by Justin , reluctently gives Justin the right to marry juliet . Juliets mother rejoices and gives them thier blessing. When Justin gains the right to marry Juilet, Alucard becomes depressed episode 26 on "Take Your Kid to Work Day". Balieys toddler brother Hurch feels left out. At Bailey's suggestion, Cody and Hurch start spending more time together . After a disappointing day of shopping and bowling they end up at the county fair. Seeing some cattle they believe to be part of a petting zoo, they find out about "stear breaking" or Bull riding. Hurch turns out to be a natural as he was raised on a farm and becomes hooked. Bailey believes it is too dangerous and tells them that there will be no more mutton bustin'. Hurch and Cody decide to start sneaking off together to continue riding and Zack becomes jealous of hurch and Cody's new relationship. Determined to find out their secret, Zack ransacks hurchs room until he finds his trophy case and pieces together the truth. Zack plots to replace hurchs bull with himself in order to ruin him but passes out in a portable toilet while changing into a bull costume. Meanwhile, Hurch finds out that the cattle are destined to become food after their riding days are over. Determined to save his favorite bull ol' Ben , they escape and hop a passing train to town, where they find themselves in a dangerous area. Cody is forced to tell Baliey about losing hurch and quickly finds that Zack is also missing. Zack awakes to find his toilet has been transferred to a Renaissance Faire and believes his has traveled in time. Ducking back into the toilet, it is transferred again to a music festival and Zack believes he is in the 1960s. Hurch passes by and finds him. With ol' Ben finding a home with the music festival, Hurch and Zack return home together. episode 27 Halloween is on the way Justins visiting parents are haveing a harder time to handle justin's upcomeing marriage to Juilet. despite justin suggestion that she be included in their family traditions. Meanwhile Despite maya and Bailey's objections, Zack buys Cody a gun for The next hunting season and when Cody accidentally shoots what apears to be a creepy goth man , the collage is forced to attempt to hide the body in the woods. Meanwhile, Jackson goes off in search of the strongest whiskey possible and he is directed to mr tiptons personal bartender who teaches him his ways. Despite their attempt to hide the body, the goth person who is revealed to be Dracula (who after the events of the book "Dracula : the undead") was summoned by the source of the Russos magic is recovered and resuscitated by his minions and vows vengeance on the The fraternity and the sorority. They take refuge in mr tiptons winter cabin. Juliet arrives to spend Halloween with Justin but Dracula soon arrives and the characters is forced to where fend off an attack of Zombies, Dragons and sasquatch led by Dracula . Dracula tries to convince juilet to abandon them , recognizing that he was not involved in their plot to hide his body and that she is a vampire and his granddaughter and noteing that Juliet might be rejected by justins parents but Juilet turns on Dracula and is able to pull evreyone to safety where justins parents sees Juliet as a true member of the family. Dracula vows to kill them all and they are almost overrun until Dracula's army is forced to retreat at dawn, vowing to return the next Halloween episode 28 Zack looks forward to his big Superbowl party. At work during campus theropist jack's anniversary party after 2 years with Tipton Collage, he drops dead. At the funeral, Zack tries to convince Cody into taking the job so they could both benefit. Maya convinces Zack to try for the promotion himself and not play second fiddle to Cody. Mr. Moesby surprises them both by giving the position to Mason who quickly proves to be a taskmaster. To try to snuff out the flames of revolt, Mason has a student named Fredrick expiled for confesseing a plan to shoot up the Campus while demanding everyone else go on a Class retreat which takes place during the Superbowl weekend. Nervous that Zack will show him up, Mason insists on them being partners during a scavenger hunt. When Zack refuses to help out, Mason panics when he finds that neither of them have a map to get back. It turns out that Mason is actually afraid of the woods which is why he lives among the humans in the "monster imagration". Zack and Mason confront each other over their issues. They find out that it was their girls who both put them up to becoming theropist class mates in an attempt at a power play and decide to work together to get out of the woods. Just then, Fredrick arrives to shoot Mason in revenge for being expelled . Zack manages to get Mason airlifted to a hospital and recovers in time for the Superbowl party. The epilogue reveals that Fredrick was acquitted for shooting Mason because he had a hunting license and mason was in his wolf form at the time. episode 29 Dismayed at finding himself always unable to particripate with duobld or triple dates on because of his in ability of finding a girlfriend, Jackson finds a kindred spirit in Tony verciti with a fierce independent streak at the grocery store. Jackson starts hanging out with Tony who takes him to the track and lets him drive his car. Enjoying Tony's lifestyle, Jackson fails to notice that Tony is actually a mobster. Tony asks Jackson to take out his unattractive sister Lucia. After meeting at mcdonolds's, Jackson agrees to marry Lucia but blows off the wedding to play with his Video games. Upset at having been disrespected by Jackson, Tony gathers his mobsters and vows to kill Jackson. Meanwhile, Zack wins two courtside tickets to the WWE wrestleing match. Originally intended to take one of his friends, Maya lets it be known that she will be going with Zack. they fly to New York in the tipton jet they rented. After experiencing much of new Yorks culture, Zack and Maya get to the match. Zack passes the time shouting insults at the fighters . After the match , the fighters decide to pay Zack a visit to set him straight. At the dorm the gangsters and the fighters converge and decide to fight to see who gets to enter the dorm first. While evreyone is amused by the antics outside, Jackson shows up in the doorway. Tony sees him and chases him to his room. As he prepares to bash Jackson , Tony finds out that jacksons sister is Hannah Montana (who acordeing to mob sources is above the mafia so Jackson is untouchable), Tony and Jackson make up with Lucia asking Jackson to call her when he gets older. The Fighters converge on Zack, with the intent of beating him up and in payback for insulting Mike Tysons mother. Mike starts to Advance but Jackson comes and announces that becuse of the dorms connection to Hannah Montana, they are protected by the mob. episode 30 When maddie unexpectedly Shows up in campus. Zack Is curious when his feelings for her return. Which gets in the way of his relationship with maya. As a result He creates a drunken scene at the Movie theatre, Zack is required to attend a 12-step program to deal with their drinking problems. Depressed by being forced to listen to all of the stories of how alcohol affected the lives of the others attendees, Zack explians that he needs more theropy as he Is haveing an emotional crisis between maddie and maya. He decide's to liven things up by encouraging the others to drink. When police responds to a disturbance call at the community center, they fool him by disguising the center to resemble a church. On the way home, Zack crashes his car and is killed. Death gives Zack a second chance to decide between maddie or Maya but not until Death gives Zack a glimpse of what life would be like both as Maya's husbund and Maddies husbund . The Zack from The Maya choice is shown liveing poor and struggleing to make ends met and they are raiseing a sick daughter while the Zack from the maddie choice is shown being ritch but a complete bore and raiseing a rebelious son who has a crimenal record. Death tells him that those futures are only if Zack makes the choice so blindly and Zacks the key is moderation is if he is careful With his decesion and choose's out of the heart not out of presure.death also tells Zack that he, Cody and their friends might just save the world from The ultimate evil. Zack is ressurected and heads back to the collage, it's unkown if he chooses Maya or maddie at the end but Zack gets a call from Cody who tells Zack that he Zack is going to be an uncle. Zack continues heading back to the dorm. Once there it is reviled to the audiance that Dracula has also been resdurected as he stairs at the campus gates with a vengeful look on his face.